What Love Feels Like
by Dani677
Summary: "Princess...am I dreaming?" Hak said softly, afraid of hearing the answer. "No Hak...it's not a dream...it's me...I'm here..." Yona gently replied, caressing his face. Hak x Yona. FLUFF. FEELS. SO MANY FEELS. (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my very first fanfiction, and writing this fic brought me so many smiles. Since the manga is moving a bit too slow in the romance department, as a Hak x Yona shipper, I took it upon myself to make things happen :D Thank you so much to my dear friend, Blu, that proved to be my writing inspiration. Thanks a mill chick ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"I still can't believe the inn owner allowed us to stay, no questions asked." Yun said in slight disbelief. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Mmm, yes indeed. It really would be refreshing to rest somewhere that caters to my delicate beauty. It's such a shame I've been neglecting it for so long. Being on the road for a long time like this has really taken a toll on my beautiful skin and face." Jae-ha said with a sigh.

"A bath will brighten it right back up. Wouldn't you agree, Kija?" he whimsically said, glancing at Kija's ever so slightly haggard face.

Exhausted more than he led on, the white dragon mumbled an agreeable response, eyes fixed on the path the Happy Hungry Bunch were wearily walking on.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Jae-ha." Yona chimed in, eyes sparkling at the prospect of a long overdue and well deserved bath just moments away.

"All this walking and running and hiding and fighting really does have an effect after a while..." She giggled then. "Even though we've been roughing it for a while now, wasn't it all worth it, to see the look on the villagers' faces when we showed up?"

The group murmured in agreement at that.

"I'll say. Who knows what would've happened if we didn't show up when we did. Those bandits were well on their way to completely taking over the village." Yun recalled with disgust. "The women, their businesses, even the children were taken. Ugh. Those bandits got what they deserved."

"I couldn't agree with you more. It was kinda nice teaching those thugs a good lesson." said Hak, a wicked smirk spreading across his face.

"Hahaha! Mister and Hakuryuu had lots of fun!" Zeno laughed, throwing an arm around Hak and Kija's shoulders. "You two moved so fast, Zeno couldn't keep track of who took down more!"

"Of course _I_ did Zeno. It goes without saying." the White Dragon said with pride, forgetting his fatigue, standing tall and strong.

"Oh really? If I recall, White Snake, weren't you the one that was scared to even enter the battle because of an itty bitty rattle snake?" Hak taunted, quirking an eyebrow.

"Wha?!" came the flustered response.

"Honestly White Snake. Being the Snake of Legend, you should be more eager to embrace your relatives. No matter how distant they are." Hak commenced his whistling then.

"H-h-h-how was I supposed to know when I came into the forest the snake would fall from the tree and land on me?!" he yelled, face red with indignation.

"The snake was pretty big too an- I AM NOT A SNAKE AND THEY ARE NOT MY RELATIVES! HOW DARE YOU!" He readied his Dragon Claw.

"Now now, Kija, take it easy. Don't take Hak too seriously. You'll give yourself an aneurysm." Big Brother Jae-ha managed over the others' snickering. He caught Hak's eyes, and stifled his own laughter then.

"...Look..." Shin-ah softly spoke, pointing somewhere ahead. "The inn is just a few metres away..."

"Pukyuu!" Ao squeaked in agreement, chewing the white fur on his head.

"Really?! No way!" Yona beamed. "Come on everyone! Let's pick up the pace!"

"Yes Princess. I'm coming, I'm coming." Hak said as she tugged him along.

"I can hardly wait till its time to eat! Food!" Zeno said with hearts in his eyes, bounding faster to catch up.

"Sigh. Let's hurry up before he eats everything and forgets all about the rest of us. Man, what a pain." Yun grumbled, trudging along.

The remaining dragons looked at each other, shrugged and picked up the pace.

* * *

A warm reception awaited the bunch, much to their merriment. The inn owner, a sweet old lady with the warmest smile, made advanced preparations for their arrival and there was certainly nothing lacking.

Upon their arrival, the help - more like a beautiful bevy of over eager dragon enthusiasts - greeted them with bright smiles, shining eyes, tight embraces and all the swooning they could bear.

"Kyaa! Oh my! You've gotten even more handsome than the last time I saw you! How is it even possible!" a brown haired girl fawned over Jae-ha, instantly lifting his spirits.

"Wow, how cute! He's almost as cute as you..." a red headed beauty cooed at Shin-ah, latching onto his arm while reaching for Ao.

"This hair! This face! This sophisticated charm! Kyaa! I can't stand it!" a green eyed blonde literally draped herself across Kija, much to his bewilderment.

"Sunshine and Smiles! I missed you so! Life has been so grey without you around! I'm so happy to see you again!" a beauty with dark hair tightly embraced Zeno, tucking a flower into his hair.

"Tall, dark, rugged and manly. Everything I've been missing since you went away...It's nice to see you again, Gorgeous..." a dark eyed, dark haired flirt purred at Hak, walking her fingers along his arm. "Let's make up for lost time, ne?"

Yun stared flatly at the scene unfolding in front of him. Before a retort got to leave his lips, the sweet looking inn owner beat him to it.

"And what do you ladies think you are doing?! Is this anyway to greet our guests?! Honestly! I trusted that you were familiar with the way things worked around here!" she ranted, with a voice clearly not suited to her body.

"Food first, flirt after! Didn't your mothers teach you that?! You can't land a husband if he's dead on his feet! How do you expect them to stay strong and valiant if they have no food in their bellies?! Mae-su! Quickly! Ready the treats!"

After a few moments of chaos, commotion and barked out orders...

"Welcome! Welcome! Please enjoy your stay!" they all bowed respectfully to their guests, warm smiles spread across their faces.

Seven sweatdrops was their reply.

"Come now! You must be tired from your lengthy journey. Please! Rest! Eat! Make yourselves at home! Mae-su, our cook, has laid out a feast for you to enjoy. Now, we don't want it to go to waste." the old lady said, ushering them into a room off the side of the entry way.

There, laid out on a large pine table, was platter upon platter of sumptuous meats, succulent seafood, steaming tea and mouth watering desserts. It was a sight to behold, worthy of inducing tears...which in Zeno's case, it did.

"Wow! This all looks so good!" Yona chirped. "But we should probably take a bath first. I mean, we-"

Her words froze up under the menacing eye of the _sweet_ old lady.

"Oh come now, my dear. I _insist_. We don't want all this to get cold now, _do we_?" she said, as she seemingly loomed over the bunch with a glint in her eye.

"...heh heh heh...I suppose not...heh heh. Mae-su sure must've went through a lot of work to put all of this together." Yona replied, rubbing the back of her head. "It won't hurt if we bathe after a home cooked meal. Thank you so much for your kind hospitality."

"Thank you for the food!" the Happy Hungry Bunch merrily said, bowing graciously before launching their attack on the once neatly arrayed buffet.

"You're welcomed! You're welcomed! Hahaha! After your meal, Kita will show you to your designated rooms. Please stay as long as you like. You will always be welcomed here, no matter what. So please, enjoy your stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello my fellow Hak x Yona shippers. I'm working on making regular updates, but with my schedule, we'll see how that goes. Things are shaping up nicely for everyone's favorite pair ;) Hope you enjoy, and happy reading :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

"...And to the left, beyond the botanical garden, we have the hot springs. There is a common seating area where you can enjoy the view." their soft spoken guide, Kita, said. "Upon your request, the evening meal will be brought out, so please take your time."

Amidst the beautiful scenery were seven sagging bellies - eight including Ao - touring the expanse of their temporary lodging. Full of food, fatigue and deep appreciation, they marveled at the sights before them.

"Wow, so pretty..." Yona said, taking in her surroundings. "Hak, everything is so beautiful. I can't wait to get settled in."

Hak nodded his agreement, enjoying the serene ambiance.

"Kita my dear, the baths wouldn't happen to be mixed now, would they?" Jae-ha asked, hoping for miracles.

"Hahaha. I'm afraid not, sir." she chuckled, bursting his bubble. "The baths are gender specific and differ in layout. The ladies from earlier are here attend to you, though. They will be stationed on the engawa, whenever you may need them."

"I see. Sounds good to me. A hot bath, hot food and pretty girls. What more can a guy ask for, eh Hak?" the Green Dragon laughed, elbowing Hak while doing so.

"Throw in some sake and you'll be gone for the night...ya perv." Yun said dryly, as Hak roughly elbowed him back.

"I'm with you on the sake." Hak finally responded. "Sake and a sunset to end off the evening. It would be nice."

"Me too! Me too!" Yona said excitedly. "Count me in!"

"Princess! Would you be okay drinking such strong things?" Kija quickly piped in, to which Yona heartily laughed.

"Hahaha! She'll be fine, Hakuryuu. The Little Miss here, is safe with us."

"Yea, no need to worry Kija. Besides, the last time everyone was drinking together, two drinks from Jae-ha had put you down for the night." Yun added.

The White Dragon laughed, reliving the memory.

"Point noted. Well. Let's make the most of this evening, shall we?"

"That's the spirit, Kija. To the hot spring!" Jae-ha cheered.

"To the hot spring!" Zeno cheered along with them.

Kita laughed at their easy going spirit.

"Before you head to the hot spring, shouldn't I show you where you'll be staying?"

"Heh heh heh. You have a point there." came Kija's sheepish response.

"The rooms are over this way." Kita said, veering to the path on the right, walking up the steps.

"...Smooth move, White Snake." Hak whispered in the White Dragon's ear, as he walked past him. "Real smooth."

"Huh?! What?!" poor Kija babbled at Hak's retreating back.

Mumbling a threat he wouldn't actually carry out, he brought up the rear as the group ascended the stairs.

* * *

"To the left, down the corridor is the room where the males will stay, and to the other end, on the right side, is the room where Lady Yona will be staying. Both rooms are equipped with an indoor bath and a small porch overlooking the hillside." Kita said, as she opened the sliding doors for their resting quarters.

"Do enjoy your stay, and if ever you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask us. We are here to take care of you, as best as we can."

Kita went over the rest of the formalities before bowing respectfully, and taking her leave.

After briefly unpacking and gathering their bath essentials, they leisurely strolled the path to the hot springs, sifting into pairs as they did so.

"Disappointed you won't be seeing Yona dear, dripping and radiant as she comes out of the bath?" Jae-ha teased Hak, silently inviting a beating.

"You really love receiving my fist, don't you?" was Hak's reply, locking him in a breath stealing headlock.

"Oh Hak." Jae-ha said, choking on his words. "When will you ever be true to yourself? When will you let her know how you feel? You say I'm a masochist, but so are you."

"...I'll take that as a yes, that you love a good beating." he replied, releasing him, fixing his eyes on the path in front of them.

Jae-ha let out a sound between a cough and a sigh. He put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke in more serious a tone.

"How long do you intend on keeping up this facade? For how long do you plan to go on this way? You know and I know, you can't continue on like this. When do you plan to let _her_ know how you really feel?"

They stopped then, as Hak turned to face his friend.

"It's not that simple, though I wish it was...The Princess and I...have a special friendship. How could I let my words affect what we have? _Why_ should I risk everything that we have...for something...that may never be? ... A dream..."

As he trailed off in a whisper, despondence settled in Hak's countenance, crestfallen as he lamented over what could never be.

"...Seems like you're sure of exactly what will happen...or maybe it's the unknown that troubles you even more... What makes you so sure that she won't look your way? Why do you doubt she'll respond to your heart?"

"And what makes you so sure that she will?"

Jae-ha sighed - what more could he do?

"Hak, my friend, you are like a brother to me. I won't force you to act or to believe the words I say...despite sometimes I desire it more than anything. Watching you squirm can be riveting at times." a chuckle slipped past him, before he went on to say, "You'll never know what could be, if you don't even try...you might be surprised to see what awaits you on the other side."

Hak stood there for a moment, mulling over his words, eyes reflecting the turmoil that brewed within.

 _Could he bare his soul to the Princess?_

 _Would she actually see the real him?_

"Hey! What's taking you guys so long?! Come on! Hurry up! Let's go already!" Yun called out to the duo, waving his arms in the distance, as the rest of the group stood alongside him, waiting.

"You heard the man, Hak. Let's not keep them waiting." Jae-ha said as he resumed his stride.

Slowly Hak trailed, still lost in his thoughts. He gazed at Yona's face as she laughed and smiled with her band of friends.

 _To receive her love would be fulfillment itself..._

 _On the other hand, to lose her...how could he cope?_

 _He loved her for so long, she was his life..._

Exhaling deeply, he hastened his gait. Doing away with his brooding, he fell in sync with their step.

 _She was here, she was safe and most of all, she was with him._

 _Hak, be grateful for your blessings, and don't ask for more..._

These fleeting thoughts chastised him, as he made his best efforts to lose himself in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi all :) I bet you are shocked to **finally** see an update lol. Life and time sorta happened to me for a while, so I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would like. Thank you **sooo** much for sticking with me and thank you everyone for your kind, kind words. There were days that things were just not going well (at all) and then I would read an email with such positive feedback that it became the highlight of my day. Truly, sincerely, thank you. For the Guest reviewers, I wish I could've responded to say just how happy the feedback made me. If you happen to be reading this now, Thank You! :3 The next update shouldn't take as long. I hope you enjoy and happy reading!

*I posted a Hak x Yona Oneshot along with this chapter, so when you are done, you can go give it a try ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

The floral scent of peony and mild traces of jasmine filled the air as Yona inhaled deeply, resting her head on the stone ledge encasing the steaming, milky water she immersed herself in. Sighing in contentment and heartfelt bliss, a satisfied smile spread across her face.

Never before had a bath felt so good.

As her eyes drifted shut, the faint sound of female voices enraptured in conversation reached her ear. She paid them no mind as they giggled excitedly, until a certain Dark Dragon's name left one of the girls' lips.

Eyes instantly snapping open, she paid a _wee bit_ more attention - more like rapt attention - easing her way to the center of the spring as quickly and quietly as her legs could take her.

"You're so bad, Reina! I wish I could be brave like you." Yona heard a girl softly giggle to another.

"Hmm…" Reina purred. "When I see what I want, I don't stop til it's mine…and he…shall be mine…"

"Oh, the _things_ I will do to him when I finally get my hands on him…his body is _begging_ me to touch him… _begging_ me to taste him…" with a smirk in her voice, she added, "…in all the sinful ways he'll like…"

The sound of light footfalls were scantly heard then.

"Sake?" the girl from earlier asked. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to pour our guests a drink and serve it to them. I want him to be relaxed when I make my move…and then…tonight…he'll be all mine…"

"Serai my dear, would you like to come with me? That blue haired man you were so taken with earlier will be there. You can get a chance to say, hello…Don't you want to see him in his half naked glory? Warm and wet…glistening in the fading sun?"

"R-Reina!"

Laughter once again filled the air at poor Serai's expense.

"Oh, Reina! Look at how you made poor Serai all red! Ahaha! Don't pay her any mind, dear. I'll go with her and I'll bring some treats too. I'm sure my Zeno must be hungry again and I can't have that!"

" _Your_ Zeno? When did that happen?" another girl chimed in.

Yona vaguely heard as they continued their conversation, while making their way over to the men's bath. Her mind was still frozen and her heart thudded achingly in her chest.

 _Hak?_

 _Her Hak?_

 _Could be taken away?_

* * *

As she numbly waded her way to the ledge of the spring, voices and visions filled her mind, blurring the line of reality.

She could hear the sound of Hak's voice pledging his loyalty and a lifetime of allegiance... She could hear him devoting all his love to her.

She could hear his voice now...lost in need and heat. Alongside was Reina's voice, lusting and breathing and chanting his name, dripping with seduction and satisfied desire.

Red faced and blurry eyed, trembling slightly, she couldn't shake the vision that was afflicting her so... The vision of Hak and Reina making love so wantonly to each other, Yona felt her heart burst.

The sight of Reina's head tossed back as she damn near screamed Hak's name, arms firmly wrapped around his sculpted upper back, as he kissed her and touched her and spread her legs wide, pounding into her over and over again...Groaning her name like she was his relief and rescue...

It was more than enough to send her into a fit full of tears.

 _She_ was the one who should be moaning his name...

 _She_ was the one he should release his passions on...

 _She_ should be the one keening under the weight of his love...

 _She_ was the one he should give his heart to...

Yona paused for a moment, as clarity transcended her very being...

 _She was the one...who would let him slip away?_

Vigorously shaking her head and giving her cheeks a smack, Yona found her determination and strengthened her resolve.

 _This was Hak she was talking about. Her Hak, dammit._

 _No one could have him..._

 _No one but her._

 _Come what may and no matter who they may be, nothing and no one would ever have her Hak._

 _Ever._

Pulling herself out of the water and cloaking herself in her robe, Yona heard in the near distance her Happy Hungry Bunch laughing away on the engawa.

Making her way to get dressed, she thought over her words...

Today was the day she would claim her Hak.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi there :) I know this chapter is much shorter in comparison to the rest, but I am trying to update a bit more frequently. I hope it can still be enjoyed. Happy reading everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

As Yona dried her hair, mere footsteps away from the entrance of the engawa, another wave of anxiety washed over her, essentially gluing her to the spot. The insecurities of a pure, young maiden's heart dueling for the win.

 _What if Hak doesn't return her feelings and her love goes unrequited?_

 _What if he only sees her as his annoying childhood friend?_

 _Or only as Kouka's Princess, the true heir to the throne?_

 _Or maybe as the daughter of his deceased Master, the late King Il?_

 _Maybe she was just an obligation…a task…a chore…_

He deserved his freedom and here she was, trying to keep him all to herself…

Again.

 _Wouldn't he be better off with a normal girl as his wife?_

 _Someone whose life didn't have such a profound effect on thousands more?_

Yona's mind skimmed over Reina, and what she had to offer…followed by her well endowed, voluptuous form. She could give to Hak a normal life… One where his life wasn't in peril on a daily basis.

There was also so much to her appeal that any man would want her…maybe even a woman or two.

Reina was beautiful and alluring, mature and refined… while Yona was petite yet pretty with subtle curves to boot. And although she didn't like to admit it, she could be a bit stubborn and immature sometimes.

Both she and Hak would bicker at times, squabbling for hours over the most petty of things.

Perhaps Hak really did only see her as his friend… His friend and his charge he had a duty to protect. Maybe that's all she would ever be to him… Maybe that's all she ever could be to him…

Doubting herself, she asked once more…

 _Do I even deserve his love?_

 _Am I enough to receive it?_

 _Can I be for him what he has been for me all these years?_

And most importantly…

 _Can I live with myself if I let him go?_

Feeling a stray tear fall, she knew the answer to that, in spite of how much she tried to fight it…

There would never be another man like Hak, no matter how many lifetimes she had to wait.

If she loved him as much as she said she did, now was the time for her actions to show it.

Whether or not he loved her in return shouldn't stop her from exposing her heart to him.

She had to let him know how she felt.

Regaining her composure, she took a deep breath and made her way toward the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi all! As usual, thanks for sticking with What Love Feels Like. Not much to say, so please enjoy and happy reading :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Standing on the threshold of the engawa, Yona's eyes took in the sight before her. Despite herself and her unsettled heart, a small smile graced her face. There was food and drink, laughter and contentment, along with an atmosphere of true relaxation. Yona was happy for the gang's reprieve.

Scanning the scene for her childhood best friend, she sighed in relief seeing no Reina in sight. It was just Hak, Jae-ha and a tokkuri of sake.

Smiling bright and giving a wave, she made her way over to where they sat.

Laughing along with them and their slew of crude jokes, Yona felt herself become eventually subdued, as her mind took liberty to go for a stroll.

 _Any minute now that girl will be back…_

 _Can I really tell Hak about how I feel?_

As she delved deeper and deeper into the thoughts in her mind, it became more noticeable as time passed by, how removed Yona was from the good times they were sharing.

"Princess? Is something wrong?" Hak asked, with subtle undertones of concern in his voice.

Snapping out of her daze, she looked up at him. His face, formerly relaxed and given way to laughter, now showing mild traces of discomfort and unease.

Unease brought on all because of her.

 _It always was because of her, wasn't it?_

Not wanting another moment - _another second_ \- to go by that Hak was made to be troubled all because of her, she was quick to make her reply.

"Haha, well actu-" she was cut off then.

"Who's ready for some more sake?" Reina called out to everyone, making her presence known.

Cheers and sakazukis filled the air as a response.

The girls from earlier quickly left their respective dragons, eager to cater to their every whim and wish, not allowing anyone to take away their personal joy and privilege.

"Here you go, Shin-ha-san… I hope you like it."

"Kija-sama, please, may I pour you another?"

"Zeno, my Sunshine, would you like some more?"

The brown haired girl that took a liking to the Green Dragon walked side by side with Reina, as they sauntered over with a freshly filled tokkuri in hand.

"Ru-kia my dear, is that for me?" Jae-ha asked, ever the charmer.

Blushing sweetly, Ru-kia nodded at him, reaching out for his sakazuki to pour him a drink.

Letting her eyes graze on Hak, Reina smoothly offered.

"What do you say, Gorgeous? Would you like to have another?"

Before waiting for his answer, Yona rose and excused herself.

 _What are you walking away for?!_

 _You're supposed to be making your move!_

 _Didn't you say that Hak is yours?!_

Yona inwardly berated herself, as she quietly made her way to her room.

 _This was **not** what I had planned. Now what am I gonna do?_

She was pulled from her musings by the sound of Hak's voice. His hand gently resting on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

 _Hak?_

 _Huh?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey :) We are getting closer and closer to where we wanna be with the fic :D Yay! Hope you enjoy and happy reading! ❤

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Yona didn't reach far before Hak caught up with her, leaving a dejected Reina behind him, hidden out of her view.

"Princess, are you alright? You got up and left before you told me what's wrong."

"Hak..." Yona stared, dumbfounded at the fact that he was standing right here.

He was standing right _here_ and not over _there_...

"Is there something wrong? You seemed so distant a minute ago."

Still caught off guard by his sudden appearance, she faked an easy smile and brushed it off as nothing. Curiousity soon got the better of her though, and she couldn't help but ask...

"I thought you enjoy a good drink of sake. How come you didn't stay to enjoy it with them?"

Dismissing the thought as the bother it was, Hak waved his hand, chasing the idea away.

"If it was only a drink, then sure I wouldn't mind. That girl though... She was offering way more than just sake. Too much for me."

Shaking his head, he went on to say...

"I don't want to be rude to the people that showed us such generous hospitality, but it seems to me, she is like another Droopy Eyes."

Pausing at that and thinking what that would be like for him, she laughed aloud heartily at Hak and his minor dilemma. Laughing along with her and glad she was once more at ease, a contented, comforting silence fell between them.

Feeling her nerves settle and her anxieties resolve, Yona turned to him and asked of him what came most naturally to her.

"Hey, Hak? Would you come with me to sit and look at the stars? My room has a balcony with a really nice view...and...I...I would like to..."

She shyly looked up at him, seeing faint hints of surprise in his eyes, before she pressed on, to get the words out.

"I would really like to spend some more time with you."

Surprised yet smiling, Hak gently held her hand. With blue eyes soft just for her, he gave her hand a soothing squeeze.

"You got it."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi again :) Not much to say. Just a quick thank you to everyone for giving me some feedback and I hope you enjoy! Happy reading :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Leisurely strolling amidst the thick of the foliage, under the shimmering light shed by the full moon, Yona and Hak walked the quiet stone pathway, leading up to Yona's private resting quarters.

As they slowly walked, their shoulders gently rubbed each other's and their fingers lightly touched every couple of steps. It was enough to lightly dust Yona's cheeks a pretty shade of pink and for Hak's emotions to potentially become giddy.

The reticence of the night and the subtle tenderness in their bond, offered them both the closeness they inwardly desired, allowing them to drift even deeper in a world all their own. Ever so gently, Hak wrapped his fingers around Yona's, deepening the hue of the blush on her face, an even softer smile making its way on his face. Yona's smile though, rivaled the beauty of the stars twinkling majestically in the sky above.

The feel of their hands being held by the other, and the tranquility offered by a passing night breeze, was all that they needed as they continued their walk. Ascending the steps and then sliding the door shut, they made their way into Yona's private place of rest.

It was a simple room set aglow by the moon's light. Simple furnishings, a few decorations and sheer curtains billowing delicately in the wind, along with a lantern sitting idly by the sole and ready futon. The door for the bathroom was tucked away to the right. And to the left, was the porch that Kita previously mentioned. As another gentle gust rustled the curtains once more, a breath taking sight came in to view.

From their standpoint at the threshold, it was all their eyes could see - the sky and all its wonder, was fully in view. The clarity of the sky...the abundance of the stars...the radiant glow emanating from the moon...it created a sight straight out of a dream. A dream to be shared...by Yona and Hak...

Looking at each other with a smile full of awe, they closed in the door and stepped onto the porch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi :D Thank you so much for sticking with What Love Feels Like! Thank you and lots of love to ya :D Please enjoy and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Words weren't needed as they stood together in that moment, feeling a subtle breeze delicately kiss their skin. The hush of the night and the ethereal glow of the moon, the flutter of the wind and the warm hands they still held...it made living in that moment something they truly cherished.

They watched in wonder at the stars twinkling high in the sky, sharing their beauty for them to behold. Pointing to the ones that really caught their eyes, they marveled and smiled, losing themselves all the more, as they basked in the twilight reserved just for them.

Letting time pass them by as they savored the serenity and peace found in each other's presence, without realizing it, Yona found herself positioned right next to Hak. So close did she stand, that she could smell the sweet scent of him fresh from the bath. Hak felt his eyes widen, by only a fragment, but said and did nothing to hinder or deter the feeling of rightness Yona's welcomed actions brought.

Gaining strength from the calm, and the courage to speak, Yona took the first step to lay bare her heart.

"...Hak..." she called, faint as a whisper, mustering the strength to chase her insecurities away.

"...Hak..." she called again, a little louder this time.

Turning his head toward her, his warm blue eyes met reluctant amethyst, her eyes holding a mix of emotions he couldn't quite place.

"...Princess?"

"I've been waiting for a moment to be alone with you..."

Quirking an eyebrow in response, he turned to her and said, "What is it, Princess? We've been alone pretty often. Is something wrong? Is there really something that's been on your mind?"

"That's not what I meant...I mean, sure we've been alone, but we haven't been alone like this...Now...we can be alone without anyone coming to interrupt us-"

Slapping a hand to her mouth as the words left her lips, Yona felt her face redden to match her crimson mane.

 _Oh my gosh!_

 _That probably did_ _ **not**_ _come out right!_

Stealing a glance at her companion with a rosy tint on her face, she saw his body stiffen as her words were processed.

Her choice of words were indeed surprising for Hak but he firmly held on to his composure. Still as relaxed as he was before, he questioned...

"Well...What's on your mind Princess? Right now, it's just you and me..."

Thoughts whizzed through his mind before he could filter them out.

 _Why would the Princess want to be alone with me?_

 _And not just alone, but_ _ **secluded**_ _too?_

"...Princess?"

"..."

Shifting his body toward her at her lack of response, Hak saw that Yona looked like she was caught in a struggle deep in her mind. Her face was still red but her brows were slightly creased, her eyes reflecting the unrest she felt within.

Reaching a hand up to gently tuck a loose curl behind her ear, Hak's tender touch startled Yona back to reality. Blushing again, she looked up at him. With eyes full of fondness, he looked back at her.

"Don't do that...Princess. I don't ever want to see you...looking like that. So please...don't make that face."

Blushing even more than she did before, she smiled a special smile, for his eyes alone to see.

"...Hak..."

She couldn't hold it in anymore...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi! Not too much to say. We are getting so deep in feels land right now! I love it! I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next update! Happy reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"...Hak..." she turned to face him, grasping his hands in hers.

"Hak... when we were back at the hot spring... I... heard... what that girl wanted to do... what she was planning to do... to you... with you..." she trailed in a whisper.

"She was talking with her friends... about how she..." Yona felt her voice threaten to break then. "About how she... wanted to love you... and to make you hers..."

"Really?" Hak couldn't help himself but laugh at the thought. When he looked back down at Yona though, her eyes were moist as though she was on the verge of tears.

Laying a soothing hand atop her head, he gently brought it down to caress her face, angling her face to peer into his, before sharing with her his most sincere and pure words of comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess... The only one in this world that can have me until the day I die... is you..."

Placing her hand on his and rapidly becoming overwhelmed by the feeling that her aching heart couldn't bear to be apart from him for a moment longer, she lunged herself at him, with sobs and tears cascading down her cheeks.

Poor Hak didn't have a clue what was going on...

"...Princess?"

* * *

"Hak..." she sobbed, in between her tears. "I wasn't sure before but I know now... I couldn't see it at first... For so long I was naive, Hak... I was so blind... From since our childhood... I loved you for so long... but I was too naive to realize it... It took starting all over again for me to realize how deep this love goes... My love for you is more than a brother... and Hak... I love you so much more than a friend..."

Her eyes watered as she continued pouring out her heart...

"Hak... I am so... so in love with you... I can't bear to be away from your side... I need to keep you in my sight, Hak... When I see your face... I feel peace..." she reached out to touch his face as she said these words.

Hak's eyes were wide and his jaw threatened to drop.

Yona pressed on with her heartfelt confession...

"When I'm in your arms... it feels like home... Like where I belong... Like where I'm meant to be... and when I'm not... I... I feel so empty inside and I feel so lost... I'm lost without you, Hak..."

"It's your name I call when I am lost... It's you that I turn to when I'm in doubt... It's you that I turn to whenever I'm afraid... It's you that I look to for courage to go on... It's you that's there to cheer me on... no matter what... Hak... I was a fool for not saying something sooner..."

"Please... please...stay with me! I need you! When I'm with you, I feel whole... Like I can go on and face another day... no matter what it may bring..."

Yona was red faced and close to hysterics at that point, clinging desperately to Hak, pining for his love.

"I can't face another day without trying... trying to secure a place in your heart... I'm begging, Hak... I'm begging! Please! Please... say there is room for me..." Yona trailed off in a whimper, soaking Hak's robe in her tears.

His heart ached painfully in his chest, so moved by her words...

Her confession...

Her love...

Her **deep** love for him.

For _him!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi :D Surprise! I thought this the best way to say thank you to all my readers, so I did another update! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did and happy reading everybody! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Wrapping his arms around her sobbing form tightly, while stroking her hair and soothing the raw vulnerability of her unsheltered emotions, Hak yielded to the bittersweet anguish of Yona's love confession.

He felt his heart twinge and lurch within him. His own eyes welling with unshed tears.

Never would he want her to shed another tear... Let alone to be the cause for their onfall...

But Yona said...

She loves him...

She loves _him!_

 _How could she not know that he had always been hers?_

 _How could she find it in herself to love a man like him?_

 _How could he not love and cherish her all the more?_

Hak cradled her face in the palm of his hand, softly thumbing her tears away before gently ghosting his lips over their still damp trail. Gazing into his eyes with a flush on her face, the look in Hak's eyes stole Yona's breath away.

"Princess... it's you... It's always been you... I've loved you forever... and I love you even now..." he said, his thumb lightly grazing over the fullness of her lips, as he leaned in closer, closing the fading distance existing between them.

"You don't know how deep... and how long I've loved you... But now... Yona... I love you even more..."

"Hak..."

With that...

He leaned in to kiss her lips...

There in the subtle luster found in the moonlight... With the multitude of stars giving their beauteous approval...

Hak and Yona shared their first kiss.

It all felt too surreal...

It _had_ to be a dream...

But the feel of their lips gently brushing each other...

And the feel of wind caressing them in their embrace...

The feel of Yona's hair, soft silk in his hands...

The feel of Hak's skin, so warm to the touch...

These intimate things, so new to their bond, all let them know that this was real.

Time stood still and everything faded away as they poured their emotions into their first, tender kiss.

All they could feel was the depth of their bond.

All that mattered was this moment in time...

Fluttering her eyes open, as though it was all just a fantasy, Yona lovingly touched his face, touching her forehead to his.

 _This moment is real..._

 _He's here with me now..._

 _I have his love..._

 _And he has mine..._

There was only one thing she had on her mind...

There was only one thing left for them to discover...

"...Hak..." she said, as she looked into his eyes.

"...Hak...please show me... what love feels like..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for sticking with me everyone :) Happy reading and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

 _"...Hak...please show me...what love feels like..."_

Hak felt his heart throb to the point that he wanted to clutch it.

"Princess...are you sure?"

"Do you know what you are asking?"

* * *

Yona well knew what she was asking of him...

She was asking for them to make love...

And she knew what that was, for she witnessed the act with her very own eyes...

* * *

It was a chance encounter...a stolen tidbit of gleaned information...an accident she came across that made a deep impression on her mind.

It was during their stay in the capital city of Fuuga, during the former days of their exile. One night, she awoke to the reality of there being no Hak by her side.

Her restless heart stirred into a panic, urging her to seek out her last remaining lifeline of hope. So lost did she become in the plagues of her thoughts, as she deftly padded through the silent corridors, that a sudden banging noise startled her nearly beyond her wits.

With a hand flying to her chest, she heaved a heavy sigh of relief, as her eyes probed for the source of the sudden distraction.

Silently creeping, she happened upon a door, slightly ajar...and the sounds from within caused a rosy tint to grace her face.

There were subtle sounds of moaning and a gentle rythmic knocking could be heard from her hidden perch behind the door.

Peeping inside, through the space provided by the hinges, she saw Han-dae and Ayame lost in an act of intimacy and love.

Ayame was sitting atop a table, teetering on the edge, with Han-dae positioned between her legs. Their faces held expressions of bliss filled ecstacy, as together their voices murmured loving proclamations and sighs and pleas for more.

Yona couldn't help the flush that found its way on her face, nor evade the feelings that deeply rattled her...but for a reason unknown, she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away...

She watched in amazement and silent awe, as Han-dae thrusted into Ayame and how she all but melted in his arms.

Clattering to the ground came a tray filled with what appeared to be knives and other surgical utensils, scattering next to the silhouette of a fallen medical kit, the noise reverberating in the stillness of the night.

 _"Han-dae...I love you...please...more..."_

 _"Ayame...you...I love you..."_ she heard him reply, as he kissed her neck slowly, threading his fingers in her hair, as he held her tight, still gently rocking himself inside her.

Yona remembered returning to her bed that night - flushed, flustered and with new questions on her mind...

 _When no one is around...when there are no other eyes to see...is that really...what love looks like?_

 _Is that how...lovers share their love for one another?_

 _Is that a way...for me...to express my love?_

 _Maybe...in time...is that something...I can do with Hak?_

 _Would Hak...want to do that...with me?_

* * *

"Hak..." she said while touching his face, tracing its plains with gentle fingertips.

"I don't want to be just your Princess...I want to be your all...everything you may ever want or need..."

"I want to be the one who loves you and who you love in return..."

"I want to be the one to touch you and the one you hold late at night..."

"I want to be your lover, Hak...and for you to be mine..."

"And when the time comes...I want to be your wife...Hak...please let me...just be Yona to you..."

Heart thudding in his chest, as his breath grew ragged...

"Princess...you mean..."

 _You want me to kiss you?_

"Does that mean that..."

 _You want me to touch you?_

"Yona...you...you want me to..."

 _You want me to make love to you?_

Holding his hand in hers, feeling it shaking lightly in her grasp, she looked him in the eyes, gently leading him toward the private sanctuary that was her resting place.

"Yes, Hak...I'm asking..."

She released his hand as she stood at the foot of her neatly laid out futon...

"Please..."

Her hands slowly slid to the sash securing her robe, her own trembling fingers slowly untying the knot, allowing it hang free and her robe to skim over her exposed body, before pooling at her feet...

"Make love to me, Hak..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hi again! I had been debating whether or not to post the first part, so I don't end up with a chapter that is too long for me to manage. I didn't want to lose the feel nor the vision I have in mind, and I didn't want to leave you guys in suspense too long. So here comes the first part of the update! Hope you enjoy and happy reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

As she stood before him, exposed and unguarded, Hak saw more of her than he ever did in his entire life.

With her standing in the moonlight...her skin softly aglow...Hak felt his heart almost come to a stop.

She was majestic and beautiful...radiant in his eyes...

Her porcelain skin glowing, flawlessly under the moon's light. Her eyes, shimmering stars, shyly beaming up at him...

His heart hammered harder as he let his eyes trail downward, savoring and appreciating the sight that was her.

Her skin was soft and luscious...every inch that he could see...

The supple skin of her neck led down to her full, round breasts, with delicate pink nipples being their perfect adornment.

His eyes trailed further to the dips of her slender waist and the curvy spread of her feminine hips...

He felt his gaze linger on the curly, crimson triangle, so alluring between her legs, that he tirelessly fought many a night, not to dream about.

Though finding it difficult to avert his eyes, he took a step back to marvel at the rest of her perfect, pure and exposed form.

She was absolutely beautiful...Even more than he could've imagined.

"Yona..." he said, in a staggered whisper, as he brought his eyes upward to meet hers.

"...You are so beautiful..."

Exhaling a silent breath of relief and gaining even more courage from his words of praise and approval, she bravely reached her hand out to him.

"Hak...please...touch me..." she said, stretching out her hand to caress his face, while the other slid in his hair, gently tugging him toward her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, gently returning her kiss, lost in amazement at the feel of his hands on her bare skin.

As Hak slowly and gently caressed her body, Yona felt her face burn and her body come to life in an unfamiliar yet pleasant way.

It took a lot of courage for her to stand like this before him.

Never before could he imagine that she would be so forward in her actions.

 _Kyaaah!_

 _I can't believe I'm naked in front of Hak!_

 _And...oh my gosh!_

 _He still has his clothes on!_

Attempting to steel her maiden's nerves, she hesitantly allowed her hands to reach for his robes, gripping it tightly and _willing_ it to fall off.

Hak must have read her mind, for he wordlessly pulled away from their kiss, looking into her eyes, as his hands covered hers. Moving in tandom, he guided her hands to untie the sash secured at his waist.

He felt her hands tremble lightly, as she slid her palms against his chest, easing the robe off of him. As it fell to the ground, Yona felt herself blush even harder, shy in the moment yet eager to press on.

Pausing at that, Hak looked deeply into her eyes, seeing and sensing her flurry of emotions, desperate to put her mind at ease.

He knew this was the first time she had ever really _seen_ a man...let alone, her first time to completely bare herself...furthermore, her first time to be with one.

It was all so new...it was new for him too...but he wouldn't take the first step unless she was truly ready to.

He caressed her face, coaxing her to look into his eyes.

"Yona...we don't need to do anything that you're not ready to do."

Yona looked up at him, her uneasiness melting away.

"Hak...I want to...I...I want you...Please...I don't want us to stop..."

She reached her hand up, feeling it tremble all the more, inching it toward the defined ridges of his chest.

Trying to soothe and placate her nerves, he placed his hand atop hers, as it rested on his heart. The feel of his pulse, throbbing steady under her palm, brought her comfort and relief in a way that was both familiar and new.

 _He feels so warm...so warm and safe..._

As she gazed into his eyes, all she saw was love.

"Hak..." she trailed, as he pulled her into his arms, lips gently touching as she surrendered herself.


End file.
